<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take to to the sky by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326868">take to to the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双飞组，ooc，又想连载，七夕。。。嗯……就当不存在吧……想写个甜饼，不知道写多长，开心就好。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是一片湛蓝的天，没有白云的点缀，灼热的阳光照耀在铠甲上把猛禽铠甲照的一片滚烫。金黄色的沙子掩埋了破损的喷气背包，伤口有被灼烧一样的疼痛，四周都是散落的弹片。短发的黑皮肤女性喘着粗气躺在地上，脸上带着还未消退的稚气，但眼神已经坚毅的如同一个战士。<br/>手中的火箭炮已经破损，铠甲中的榴弹也告罄，因为承受不住坠落而骨折的双腿不能再支撑她站起来。望着埃及炙热的天空，法拉莫名的觉得自己很可笑，毕竟当初她可自信自己不会落入这种狼狈的境地。</p><p>身体的情况已经很不妙，只有疼痛维持着她的意识，炙热的阳光几乎要将她的理智夺走，视线越来越模糊的法拉脑海中甚至浮现了神明的身影——她本是不信神的。</p><p>在昏迷与清醒的边缘挣扎，几乎要崩溃的法拉忽然被阴影笼罩，那一刻，衣角融于蓝天的金发天使从天而降对她伸出了手。<br/>“我来了”她说<br/>“你安全了”</p><p>翻身从床上坐起，法拉看着窗外金黄的圆月出神，她再次做了那个梦，那是她最后一次见到安吉拉。<br/>那之后发生了什么呢？<br/>法拉走到床边回忆，嘴角带着淡淡的笑。<br/>她记得自己当时跟个傻子一样楞在地上，直到安吉拉给她进行紧急处理的时候才回过神，那时候被脱水和骨折折磨的神智不清的她一把抱紧了安吉拉纤细的腰肢一遍遍央求美丽的天使做她的女朋友，完全没认出来那个人是她尊敬的战地医生安吉拉。</p><p>然后安吉拉做了什么呢？</p><p>法拉不记得了，她只记得阳光灿烂，被她紧紧抱在怀中的天使神色温柔，发梢融进了阳光里。她温柔的包扎，用缓慢和柔和的音调对她说着些什么。<br/>也许是阳光过于灿烂，也许是天使太过温柔，放松下来的法拉几乎是立刻就失去了意识。</p><p>“如果当时再清醒一点，是不是就能听到安吉拉的回答了呢？”法拉看着窗外柔和的月色，回想着安吉拉温柔的眼神。</p><p>“不知道什么时候才能再见到她啊，好想让她做我的女朋友”<br/>对着月光，法拉轻轻叹了一口气，在心底偷偷许了个愿望。</p><p>“或许这个世界真的有神明也说不定。”<br/>第二天开会的时候，法拉看着基地中的安吉拉出神，莫里森在讲什么她一个字都没听进去，整个脑子都被安吉拉塞满，脑中一遍遍循环着那个久远的梦境。<br/>“因为安吉拉来的匆忙没有安排好住宿，所以她要在谁的房间中先住一段时间，法拉，你那边可以住人吗？”<br/>莫里森将视线移动到了发呆的法拉身上，被叫到名字的法拉呆了一下立刻回过了神来。<br/>“啊！嗯，没问题”<br/>“那安吉拉就先借住在你那里”莫里森点了点头，法拉看向安吉拉，接收到视线的安吉拉回给了法拉一个微笑，法拉的脸以肉眼可见的速度涨红了。</p><p>模模糊糊的记忆在见到安吉拉后开始变得清晰，沉睡在记忆深处的话语渐渐浮现在脑海里。<br/>在埃及灼热的那个正午，她怀中的安吉拉用流水一般柔和的声音缓慢的对她说。<br/>“如果以结婚为目的交往的话，我就做你的女朋友。”</p><p>法拉感觉自己快要溺死在双瞳中映出的那片湛蓝里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. take me to the sky2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>无法自由的添加链接，1在主页</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>开完会之后大家解散，法拉依旧没有任何实感，她不敢置信的看着身边提着行李箱的安吉拉，想说些什么却一个字都说不出口，千言万语堵在胸口不上不下让她有些不知所措。<br/>“博士”斟酌了好久，法拉终于发出了声音。<br/>“你怎么在这”<br/>“因为这里是守望先锋啊”安吉拉理所当然地说，法拉尴尬的别过脸，她问了个非常傻的问题，安吉拉不在守望先锋还能在哪里。<br/>“那这些年博士你都在哪呢？”<br/>仔细想来她自从那次事故之后就再也没见过安吉拉了。</p><p>“我一般会在绿洲城做研究”安吉拉做思考状。<br/>“不过前线需要我的时候我也会赶过去，所以一直在世界各地不停的周转吧”<br/>安吉拉叹了一口气。<br/>“战争还没停歇，也不知道人民什么时候才能脱离这种苦难，至少不要可笑到让小孩子去战场上拯救世界”<br/>法拉觉得安吉拉在说哈娜，但她又想起了那次事故，那时候她也和哈娜差不多大的年纪，若不是安吉拉来的及时她不死也要落下残疾。<br/>“战争会结束的”法拉用坚定的语气说。<br/>“我会战斗到那一刻为止，不再让任何无辜的人民遭受痛苦！”</p><p>安吉拉用带着些许惊讶的眼神看着法拉，随后又变得柔和，当年那只羽翼未丰的雏鹰已经成长为了不输安娜的可靠大人，她不再是那个会抱着她的腰撒娇的小女孩了。</p><p>“对了，法拉”安吉拉似乎想起了什么。<br/>“你还记得你在埃及第一次上战场重伤的那件事吗？”她看起来只是随便问问，但法拉立刻挺直了身板。<br/>“当然记得，博士，谢谢你拯救了我”法拉一板一眼的道谢。<br/>“那你还记得我说过什么吗？”安吉拉停下了脚步，行李箱轮子与地面的摩擦声也停了，四周一瞬间变得寂静，就像是时间在这一刻停驻了一样。<br/>“博士你指的是.......女朋友那件事吗？”法拉挠着头不确定的问，心脏如擂鼓般跳动，她感觉自己的后背都开始流汗。<br/>“原来你记得，我还以为你已经晕过去了”安吉拉似乎对法拉的顽强又有了新的认知。<br/>“那件事........”<br/>“博士！那件事还算数吗！”安吉拉还没开口法拉就打断了她，天不怕地不怕的法拉平生第一次失去了自信，她害怕安吉拉的口中会说出类似“不要在意”之类的话。<br/>“如果以结婚为目的你就做我的女朋友这件事！如果你愿意的话我们现在就去领证！”<br/>法拉几乎是吼出了这句话，四周有被她惊飞的群鸟，似乎静止的时间在一瞬间又开始流动。<br/>安吉拉目瞪口呆的看着满脸通红且眼神坚定的法拉，她不由自主的点了点头。<br/>“博士你同意了！”法拉握住安吉拉的手，黑色的瞳孔中仿佛有星空在闪烁。<br/>“其实我本来想问问你的回答的，你太紧张了”安吉拉安抚的摸了摸法拉的手，无奈的叹了口气。<br/>“那我们现在就去登记！”法拉像是得到了奖励的孩子一样雀跃，她的嘴角控制不住的上扬，要不是还有剩余的自制力现在她就要抱起安吉拉连转好几个圈。<br/>“你冷静点”安吉拉扯住法拉的手，然而力量并不及法拉，依旧被她带着前进。<br/>“至少先把行李放下，而且你的证件不在身上吧”安吉拉无奈的看着兴奋过了头的法拉，法拉一拍额头，恍然大悟。<br/>“对不起！我太激动了，我们先回家把东西放下！”<br/>法拉转了个方向拉着安吉拉快步向住宿的方向走去。<br/>“你太激动了”安吉拉无奈的叹了口气，但看着傻里傻气的法拉，她的脸上不由自主的露出了一抹微笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. take me to the sky3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>博士你会不会觉得我很奇怪”走了一段时间，逐渐冷静下来的法拉又开始忐忑，她因为一时上头的情绪做出了很尴尬的事情，这让她不太敢看安吉拉的脸。<br/>“你不觉得我问这种问题才奇怪吗？”安吉拉看起来并没有不适的情绪。<br/>“所以博士为什么会对我说那样的话呢？”<br/>“为什么呢？”安吉拉微微侧头。<br/>“这是个秘密”她轻轻一笑。<br/>“那你为什么答应了呢？还那么激动？”带着调侃的语调让法拉的脸涨得通红。<br/>“因为我想了很久了”法拉清了清嗓子。<br/>“当时伤得很重，只想要把拯救我的天使留在身边，可她再也没有出现”那对黑色眸子里的真诚看的安吉拉一愣。<br/>“所以我就发誓了，假如她下次再出现在我眼前我一定要把她留下来，不管付出什么代价！”<br/>“所以你就想马上结婚？”这样单纯的理由让安吉拉一愣，一股暖流充满了整个心房。<br/>“博士你不许反悔，你已经答应了的！”法拉像个到手的礼物要飞走的紧张小孩子。<br/>“我说过的话不会收回去的，你放心好了”安吉拉想摸摸法拉的头，然后她忽然意识到法拉依然握着她的手没有松开。<br/>嘴角轻轻勾起，安吉拉看着法拉结实的的后背脑中不再有其他思绪。</p><p>“这样就好”</p><p>她想。</p><p>很快就到了法拉居住的地方，房间简洁，一尘不染，很像是法拉的风格。<br/>没有鲜艳的颜色，整间屋子都维持着材料原本的朴实感，让人觉得即可靠又温馨，紧绷的神经完全放松下来了。<br/>“因为一直是一个人住所以可能会缺少很多东西，博士你有什么想要添加的吗？”<br/>想到安吉拉即将跟自己同居，法拉又小小的雀跃了一下。<br/>“先跟我介绍一下布局吧”安吉拉进屋关上了门。</p><p>客厅很小，只有两个小沙发放在窗边的位置，茶几上空无一物。温暖的阳光洒在沙发上，安吉拉觉得自己要是坐在那里一定会非常舒服。<br/>在门口放下了外套，安吉拉随着法拉的脚步把不大的房间参观了一遍。<br/>“还真有一点新婚的感觉”被温馨的气氛感人，脑子里忽然蹦出了奇怪的想法，这把安吉拉自己吓了一跳。<br/>“博士怎么了吗？”打开卧室的门，发现安吉拉停下脚步的法拉扭头问道。<br/>“没事，就是觉得你的家非常温馨”<br/>“博士不嫌弃屋子脏就好”法拉挠了挠头。</p><p>停下脑子里的胡思乱想，安吉拉看向法拉的卧室，映入眼帘的就是一个大书架，上面摆满了各种书籍，书架连接着书桌，有很多资料堆在上面，这时候安吉拉才想起法拉已经成为了保安长，是一个能独当一面的大人了。<br/>她们已经很久不见，久到法拉在她不知道的时候偷偷长大，而她却还以为法拉是以前那个可爱的小女孩。<br/>“时间过得真快”安吉拉感慨。<br/>“嗯？”法拉有些跟不上安吉拉的思路。<br/>“你已经是一个优秀的大人了”</p><p>对于安吉拉莫名其妙的感慨法拉一头雾水，安吉拉也没解释，径直走到了法拉的床前，那是一张单人床，想挤下两个人是不可能的。<br/>“啊！我没想到，博士你睡床吧，我去睡沙发”法拉一拍脑袋。<br/>“客厅里的沙发？法拉你不可能躺上去吧！”安吉拉打量着法拉一米八五的大个子。<br/>“呃……我也可以睡地板……”<br/>“我睡地板也可以啊”安吉拉提议<br/>“不不不，博士你大老远的赶来肯定很累了，还是好好休息的好”法拉飞速拒绝，她打开一边的柜子开始找床单被褥，结合法拉一言不合就拉着她的手去登记这件事，安吉拉确信法拉是个行动力极强的行动派”<br/>“糟糕，我没有其他的床单被褥”法拉尴尬的看向安吉拉，因为有烘干机所以她没有替换的床单被子。<br/>“要不我用衣服凑合一晚上？”<br/>“现在时间还来得及，不如我们去商场吧”安吉拉叹了口气。<br/>“你再把自己弄感冒了”</p><p>“对啊！”法拉一拍脑门，她觉得自己在见到安吉拉之后就一直处于一种大脑当机的状态，干出来的事情都让人尴尬的不得了。<br/>“你紧张什么，我又不会吃了你”安吉拉无奈的叹气。<br/>“都这么大人了怎么还和小时候一样”</p><p>“因为博士你在这里啊”法拉在心里说<br/>“我喜欢你喜欢到不知所措”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. take me to the sky4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两人有些匆忙地来到了商场，毕竟已经不早了，有些店甚至已经开始打烊，法拉赶紧拉着安吉拉向卖床上用品的地方走去，到了地方之后两人甚至都有些喘息。<br/>“赶上了”法拉舒了口气<br/>“博士有什么想法吗？”她看着安吉拉，因为自己一直生活的比较粗糙，也不知道市面上各种被子床垫的区别。<br/>“现在不算夏天了，但也不是很冷，所以最薄的空调被就可以”安吉拉迅速将一床被子放进了购物车。<br/>“还得买一个垫子”她看着货架。<br/>“我直接睡地上就好了！”法拉被一大堆不同型号的商品晃的眼花。<br/>“你要是这么睡了第二天肯定腰酸背疼”安吉拉不赞同的摇头。<br/>“我可不想你虐待自己”</p><p>扁了扁嘴，法拉跟在安吉拉伸后选购起垫子。<br/>“嗯......法拉一直一个人住，单人大小的垫子就好了吧”安吉拉小声自言自语。<br/>手触及到垫子的时候，她的脑海中忽然闪过上午那个画面，法拉拉着她的手对她说“我们现在去登记吧”的场景再一次浮现在了眼前，已经准备将垫子拿下的手松开了，她抓住了选择了旁边的king size 扔进了购物车。<br/>“怎么了？”法拉看见了安吉拉的犹豫。<br/>“没什么，只是想到有些开心的事”安吉拉微笑着摇了摇头。</p><p>买完大件的东西床单被罩什么的就简单很多，安吉拉买了一套米色的床单被罩，她觉得这个颜色很温暖，法拉没有什么意见，反而是在付款的时候从旁边的货架上拿下了一个手感很好的大型三明治抱枕。<br/>“博士，这个送给你，晚上可以抱着睡”法拉脸颊微红。<br/>“我又不是小孩子了”一瞬间安吉拉被法拉萌到了。<br/>“不过还是谢谢你，我很喜欢。”安吉拉接过了巨大的三明治。</p><p>两人回到家已经是深夜，洗漱完毕之后安吉拉穿着睡衣走进房间，路过客厅的时候却发现在沙发上看着地上的被子正襟危坐的法拉。<br/>“怎么了吗？”安吉拉问。<br/>“没什么！什么事都没有！”法拉一个激灵，一下子钻进了被子，把自己都蒙了起来。<br/>“嗯？”安吉拉耸肩，道了声晚安。<br/>看着安吉拉关上房门，法拉从被子中探出头，她先是抱着枕头翻滚，心中全是安吉拉和她一起住的兴奋，滚着滚着法拉一觉踢到了茶几，她捂住嘴更剧烈的翻滚，等疼痛消散之后她像一只咸鱼一样瘫在被子里。<br/>“安吉拉在我家什么的，我真是做梦都要笑出来啊”法拉看着窗外的明月。<br/>“不过我是不是忘了什么？”<br/>“算了，明天再想吧”<br/>兴奋的法拉把登记这件事忘在了脑后，她抓紧被子闭上了眼。</p><p>安吉拉将脸埋在巨大的三明治中轻笑，黑夜及其寂静，这让客厅中的扑腾声变得格外清晰，撞在桌角上那声闷响她也听的一清二楚。<br/>“真是一点都没变”安吉拉想起法拉小时候因为过于兴奋从楼梯上摔下去的事，她的笑容更深了。<br/>“登记这件事倒是忘在脑后了，也不知道她能不能知道我选了king size 床垫的意义”<br/>“她应该察觉不到吧”安吉拉微笑着进入了梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. take me to the sky5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>不知道我自己究竟在写些什么了。在孤独的广袤宇宙中，她终于遇见了那个只因她的存在眼中就璀了星辰的人，她是她的星辰，她又有什么好犹豫？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天一早安吉拉起来洗漱，法拉已经穿的整整齐齐，正在收拾那对于她的房间有些过大的被褥。<br/>“需要我帮忙吗？”安吉拉问道<br/>“不用，不用，已经收拾完了，博士我做了早餐，你先去吃吧”法拉手忙脚乱的把被褥卷上。<br/>“我等你一起”安吉拉微笑，走进了厕所。<br/>“好的”法拉嘿嘿一笑随后又开始和被褥搏斗。</p><p>是多久了呢？看着面对着自己慢条斯理的吃着煎鸡蛋的安吉拉，法拉托腮，眼中的温柔几乎要溢出来。自从母亲走后她就再也没和别人一起吃饭了吧，不，比那更久，在她小的时候因为父母的繁忙她就已经习惯一个人吃饭了，饭菜的味道是什么样的？记不太清了，但绝对没有如现在一般的温暖。溏心蛋溢满了整个口腔，法拉觉得，这一刻她就像是等待了一辈子那样漫长。眼睛莫名的有些酸涩，法拉垂下眼看着盘子中还剩下一半的面包，只觉得今天的早餐温暖的如同融化的蜜糖，她再次偷偷抬眼看向安吉拉，安吉拉轻咬着吐司面包给了她一个询问的眼神，法拉迅速垂下眼。<br/>“时间如果能停止就好”她想，不理会时间的流逝，只想让阳光泼洒在大理石桌面上的这个瞬间久一点，再久一点，就像她不再独自一人，就仿佛她的梦境成了真。<br/>“如果，真的能和她结婚就好了”法拉又想起了这件事。<br/>所有的温暖情绪全部来自于安吉拉，来自于她漫长的思恋，或许当初的感情只是一时冲动，但沉淀之后便成了甘甜的佳酿，带着醉人的芳香。她沉浸其中，无法自拔。</p><p>正斟酌着措辞，法拉的通讯器忽然响了起来，上面是总部的信息。法拉抱歉的看了安吉拉一眼赶忙拿起通讯器。上面是一个紧急任务。<br/>旖旎的心思瞬间消散，法拉紧皱眉头看着上面的内容，安吉拉也放下了手中的餐刀。</p><p>“怎么样”过了一会看着毫无反应的法拉，安吉拉问道。<br/>“我需要出一个紧急任务”法拉的眉头依旧紧皱。<br/>“很棘手？我可以申请协助”<br/>“不，并不是很困难，博士你好好呆在家里就行了，我晚上就能回来”<br/>法拉收起了通讯器。<br/>“既然你这么说的话那我就放心了，不过你不要勉强自己，你一直都有这个毛病”安吉拉的手下意识的抚上法拉的脸想把她的眉头抚平，法拉的脸轰的一下涨红了。</p><p>“那我先出去了，家里钥匙在门口的柜子里”法拉慌张的边穿外套边往门边走。“要是想出去的话地图在茶几上，我的号码也写在茶几的地图上了，要是有事情的话就给我发消息，我一定会回的”她一边嘱咐一边打开了门。<br/>“法拉”安吉拉忽然叫住了她。<br/>“有什么事吗？”法拉疑惑的回头。<br/>“叫我安吉拉”</p><p>安吉拉站在逆光的方向，记忆里的安吉拉总是逆光站立的，这让人看不清她的表情。阳光在她的身上洒下金色的羽翼。她永远是那个不可触及的天使，而今天，这个天使亲口让她叫她的本名。<br/>“安吉拉”法拉轻声说。<br/>“嗯，工作顺利”安吉拉轻轻挥手消失在了门的后面，法拉捂住脸蹲在地上，眼睛瞪着地面，似乎还没有弄清楚刚才发生了什么。<br/>“安吉拉”她又念了一声，遥不可及的天使似乎又如同当年那般从天而降将她拥入怀中，而这次，她清晰的站在了她的面前，她不是天使，而是她的安吉拉。</p><p>那个任务并不难，为了早点见到安吉拉，法拉更是牟足了劲的进攻，敌人在她的火箭炮下溃不成军，而她也因为激进的举动挂了彩，到了晚上，身上缠着纱布走在回家的路上，法拉一边想着让安吉拉不生气的借口一边责怪自己。<br/>这么大的人了，竟然还会像小孩子一样上头弄出没必要的伤。法拉叹了一口气，可是她控制不了自己不去想安吉拉，曾经的梦境清清楚楚的展现在眼前，法拉压抑了数年的感情就像是决堤的洪水一般喷涌而出，越是想冷静，越是想掩饰胸口的悸动身体越是在提醒撒谎的主人她那无法抑制的真实心意。</p><p>月亮很大，今夜看不见星星，树的影子被灯光摆放在地上，远处的路灯下有人静静伫立，白衣被风吹拂，金色的发丝融进金色的灯光里。一瞬间，法拉听不见任何声音。</p><p>时间仿佛寂静，法拉觉得，一定有什么缘由让她降生在这个广袤而孤独的宇宙里，从出生那天起她就一直在追寻，然后有一天，在那个艳阳高照的金色沙地，她模糊的碰触了那个原因，而现在，她再次与那个原因相遇。<br/>安吉拉就静静伫立在她眼前，微笑，碧蓝的双眼中有星河缓缓流淌。法拉迈开步子慢慢走过去，朦胧的灯光下，她情不自禁的拉起安吉拉的双手。<br/>这就是她寻找了半生的那个人，她生命中的唯一，她降生的意义。她们曾经相隔万水千山甚至整个银河系，但终究还是相遇了，就像是磁石的两极。双目相接的那一刻广袤的宇宙失去了距离，星辰黯然失色，车水马龙都变得寂静，法拉看着安吉拉的眼睛忽然明白，她就是她寻找的唯一，是她出生的意义，是她呼吸的理由。<br/>安吉拉是她的命运。</p><p>“安吉拉”灯光将法拉脸上的线条都照的柔和，她漆黑的双眼倒映着安吉拉的身影。<br/>握着安吉拉有些冰凉的手，法拉视线稍稍偏移，随后又认真的回到了安吉拉眼里。<br/>“现在时间还来得及，我们去登记好不好”借着月光带来的朦胧勇气，法拉再次将这句话认真的说出了口。<br/>“我已经答应过你了，不过没告诉过你理由你应该很不安吧”安吉拉感受着法拉因为紧张而微微潮湿的手，她轻轻勾起嘴角，拉着法拉向家的反方向走去，法拉任由她拉着自己，虽然理由并无所谓，但只要安吉拉想说，她就想听。<br/>“因为我刚才看到了银河”安吉拉指着漆黑的天空。<br/>“可是今晚没有星星”法拉看着夜空一脸莫名。<br/>“在你认真看着我时的眼睛里啊”</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>